Much More
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [Seto x Joey Lime] Joey attends a school dance where he gets a bit drunk. Walking home, in the rain, he bumps into a person he'd rather not and the unexpected ensues, much to his drunken liking.


They say test the waters before diving in. Well I'm taking Hikari's advice and tossing that theory into the garbage.   
  
First attempt at a YuGiOh fic. Seto/Joey, yes I'm using the English names. Slight hints of Ryou/Bakura, some of Yami/Yugi depends how you look at it, one sided Tea/Yugi hints, Serenity/Tristan...the hole damn basics!   
  
This is, as you have read a lime fic, not as limey as I'd have liked it to be though. Don't like, don't read.   
  
Shinigami and Hikari, this is for you both!   
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own nothing.   
  
~Much more~  
  
It was Friday night, barely 8 o'clock and the bright stars were already out, lighting up the obscure sky, shaded by thick grey masses that covered the moon in it's gloriously filled state.   
  
The regular hangs out in Domino city were empty, not a single sign of a teenage life form anywhere. The normal merchants, always complaining about loitering were having a peaceful night, enjoying the sounds of quiet and not the usual loud chit chat of randomness.   
  
The Domino high school was having a school dance, nothing prom like with it's fancy dresses and tuxedos but something more casual. Every youth was ecstatic about the idea; a night of fun and dancing.   
  
As you approached the large school, the music from inside could almost be heard from the streets. The lengthy gymnasium was being used as the dance hall, with strobe lights of all colours and disco balls hanging from every corner. Streamers adorned the ceiling, a new colour crisis crossing with another, some dangling down beautifully as the lights reflected off the material.  
  
They brought in a smoke machine, creating an atmosphere of a rave, without the illegal drugs. Everything was nicely decorated, the bleachers were set out for seating and in the far corner was a table, with a punch bowl, like most parties.  
  
''Won't this be so much fun?'' Paying the entrance fee and having her hand stamped, the blue-eyed dancer, smiled cheerfully and pranced into the main room.   
  
Following her was the youngest, arm in arm with her date, the male brunette. He didn't seemed to thrilled as his date squealed in delight at her friends comment. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed they wouldn't drag him off to dance for too long.   
  
''Don't you look ecstatic Tristan.''   
  
Snapped out of his reverie, he looked back at his tall blonde friend, who's grin defied the sarcasm in his tone. His dark chocolaty brown eyes danced in amusement as his younger sister pulled Tristan away, inside before he could answer or bite his head off.   
  
''It's nice of you let them date Joey.'' Another voice floated into the one comment conversation, spoken a bit loudly, over the music that awaited them in the next room. Being the smallest, caused the blonde to look down at the partial blonde, with a contrasting black and red hair.   
  
''C'mon Yug, I know my sis is in good hands with one of my best friend.'' Joey grinned in his cheesy way.   
  
''Keep moving Joey, your keeping up the line.'' Though sounding scornful, the newest voice, laced with a rich accent, was almost as soft as silk. The owner smiled, pointing with his thumb, over his shoulder at the line up forming.   
  
Under the bright hall way light, you'd swear the accented teenage had silver hair but for a fact they knew it was practically ivory, almost matching his skin with a faint shadowing of silver.   
  
Before Joey could walk away, he was pulled into the dark room by his own sibling.   
  
''Silly, the dance is in here!'' She said and skipped off back to her date, waiting along the final hall before the dance room.  
  
From where they stood, the music was already ear pounding loud with some pop sounding song probably sung by some blonde.   
  
Filling in one by one, they mingled in the large mass of dancing bodies, all swaying their hips to the mind numbing music.  
  
About an hour late, coming up to surface for air, Joey pulled himself from out of the crowd to a sideline where he didn't have bodies brushing up against him. Dances in the area where rare and every time the schools pulled a surprise one, they made a fortune. Every single youth had to be there.   
  
Except one, Joey thought, the voice in his head sounding a bit saddened. He just shrugged it off as Yugi, ensued by Ryou pushed through the bodies as well.   
  
A smile was plastered on Ryou's face; he was clearly having fun.   
  
''I'm glad you both convinced me to come along.''  
  
''No problems, besides, no teenager misses an event like this.''   
  
That's where you're wrong Yug, again the voice in Joey's head spoke up yet remained vocally silent.  
  
It was hard to hear yourself talk, so Joey stayed quiet, leaning up against the cold wall. Next out of the dance was Tristan, looking mighty flustered.   
  
''I can't keep up with your sister.'' He said into Joey's ear, so he could be heard, semi clearly.  
  
A smirk crawled up onto Joey's lips as a small chuckle escaped past his lips. His sister was quite a dancer, as was Tea for that matter.  
  
Soon after, Ryou dragged Yugi back inside to find the girls, leaving the best friends alone.   
  
Joey was parched and headed off to get a drink, followed by Tristan, claiming the same thing.  
  
''The only thing this party needs is a better drink.'' Tristan smirked, after downing the glass of punch.  
  
Looking over curiously, Joey saw to what Tristan was hinting at. A small silver flask, glinted under the strobe lights as Tristan pulled it out but a small bit from his vest.  
  
''Do it!'' Joey laughed, trying to imagine the mass of drunken teenagers. Pure delight, it would be.  
  
Tristan filled his glass with the clear liquor and dipped it back into the large bowl area of the fountain. He then filled Joey's glass and the blonde did the same. The street boys were at it again, causing mischief at a school dance.  
  
Of course they had done worst; this was but child's play, very fun play at that.   
  
They returned to their friends, all dancing so as not to rise suspicion if they stood too long around the area. They knew the ropes, they were absolute professionals and even proud of that.  
  
Another 30 minutes of heart pumping, ear throbbing, feet moving music passed before the air waves where filled with the soft sound of a love song.   
  
Tea kept Yugi to dance as Ryou and Joey slipped away, leaving their small friend to fight her off for a good 5 minutes or however long the song would be.  
  
Joey went to get a drink, even if he wasn't much of a drinker. Ryou grabbed a drink and chugged it down within seconds, causing Joey to choke.   
  
''That juice is quite good.'' He exclaimed, downing another full cup in a fast gulp.   
  
Joey laughed into his cup, as he finished his first just when the song finished up.   
  
''C'mon Ryou! You have to dance!'' It was Tea who had came back with Yugi. She switched partners and disappeared back into the crowds with a protesting accent drowning itself out with the new lovey dovey ballade.  
  
He silently prayed that Ryou could take a bit of vodka or he'd be a very funny dancer shortly. Next was Yugi to grab a glass and down the contents. He cringed a bit before sniffing the cup, then shrugged off his suspicions when Joey grabbed his second helping.  
  
''Having fun?'' Yugi asked, looking up at Joey who nodded in response.   
  
As the last slow guitar solo finished up the song, a new more active charismatic beat washed over the serene atmosphere. And on cue, Yugi dragged Joey off back into the swarm of mingling bodies for another round of dancing.   
  
Though Joey, nor anyone else could complain, smiles plastered amongst all their lips as the music swept them off. The different strings being plucked on the base guitar, or every drum roll was so consuming, almost smothering any coherent thoughts.   
  
It didn't help that after two glasses of alcohol, in it's purest form was taking greater effect on the body and mind. His vision through the chocolate orbs was beginning to get hazy and his body felt completely numb yet it still moved; his feet still stepped in different places and his hips still pendulated from side to side.  
  
As he opened his eyes, within the dancing teenagers, Joey's head snapped to the side, trying to focus on a tall brunette, he swore he saw through his misty vision.   
  
Yugi had noticed his sudden uncalled for movement and followed him as Joey pushed through fellow students, to the other end of the gym where he saw a flash of deep cold blue eyes, almost staring directly at him. The rest of the gang looked at them curiously walk away but didn't follow as they lost sight of little Yugi too easily.  
  
Making it out, Joey looked around wildly, looking for that same person again. Yet he found nothing, it was like if what he saw was a hallucination. That stuff is taking effect and hard, Joey mused to himself, turning back only to find Yugi staring at him.   
  
''What was that about Joey?'' The voice sounded a bit deeper and Joey had a sinking feeling that Yami had taken over then, letting Yugi rest for a while.  
  
At least I can only see one Yug, Joey laughed inwardly, feeling the slightest bit dizzy.   
  
''Nothing Yug, I though I saw someone. I guess I'm just going crazy.'' He said, rubbing the back of his neck innocently.   
  
''Who did you see?''   
  
Yup, this isn't Yugi, definately Yami.   
  
''Not important.'' Though his cheeks betrayed him and momentarily glowed a bright pink.   
  
Yami, seeing this just smirked and let it slide, listening to Yugi at the back of his mind chanting the boy's name who wasn't important.  
  
''And one last thing.'' Yami said, over the music. '' Whatever you put in that punch is sure taking effect on my hikari.''   
  
The blonde just snickered, now obviously caught but he shrugged it off, claiming it was all in good fun.   
  
The night was coming to a close and around 10:30 more placid songs came on for all the lovebirds. Tristan was content, Serenity actually gave him a kiss after the last song, ignoring the glares they were getting from Joey who disapproved immensely.  
  
Tea had dragged Joey away to dance for once, after his alcohol consumption went up by 4 glasses, doubling Ryou who only drank two more. Everyone else had one in total, except the sly Yami who had two plus what Yugi drank.  
  
The female brunette dancer became all giggly when a boy she knew from elsewhere asked her to dance after she finished up with Joey who was walking very funny.   
  
He needed to sit and found Ryou in the bleachers, with a cup in hand.   
  
''I must say mortal, whatever you slipped into this juice is quite good.''   
  
If the new deeper harsher voice wasn't enough to give away the fact that Ryou wasn't in control of his body anymore, the usage of Bakura's vocabulary would be enough.   
  
''Ryou a bit d-drunk?'' Joey asked casually, ignoring his own stuttery slur, watching a smile creep up on the former tomb-raiders lips.   
  
''Yes very, so I took over and Yami said this substance was worth my trying.''   
  
Joey couldn't tell whether Bakura was drunk or not, so didn't bother asking. At least the evil spirit wasn't feeling psychotic but rather mellowed out.   
  
Note to self and must tell Yami, Bakura likes alcohol, Joey stretched, regretting so now feeling like his head was about to fall off.   
  
''It's effect on mortals are quite humorous.'' The sentenced was followed by a shiver enducing laugh then silence as the spirit finished off another glass.  
  
Before Joey could respond though, as the third romantic song in a row emitted from the dozens of speakers, Serenity stood before him, with a girl he didn't recognize.   
  
''Hey-a sis.'' He hiccupped rudely, causing Bakura to laugh and do the same.   
  
She smiled brightly, gesturing to her friend beside her.   
  
''Come dance with my friend.''   
  
Joey would have protested if not for Bakura suddenly feeling like his old sadistic self, pushing Joey forward after he stood up, barely keeping his balance.   
  
''He'd love too.''   
  
Another note to self, let's pray I remember, Tomb-raider must suffer, Joey had no choice but to accept and grabbed the girl's hand, walking onto the floor with her.   
  
His mind was clouded and tipsy to really acknowledge the raven-haired girl he was dancing with till she looked up at him and smiled.   
  
Her features were soft and very feminine; her lips were glossed pink and makeup was at a minimal. He looked down at her, being taller by a head minimum, smiling back as well.   
  
But the upward curving of his lips fell flat fast as his eyes locked with hers. They were such a deep haunting shade of blue, so ghostly familiar he almost froze in his steps. Contrary to her face, her almost navy orbs looked so lifeless, cold, monotone and impassive to say the least.   
  
She blinked though and it seemed they went changed completely, now matching the wide smile on her lips. They were bright, cheery looking, such happiness coursing through them leaving Joey to wonder if he had imagined it all.  
  
After another three glasses shared by Bakura and Joey, even the Egyptian Pharaoh guzzled down another, the night unfortunately had to end as the music died out and lights went on.  
  
Outside, the night had gotten cooler, a light breeze swooped in, rustling the leaves in the trees. That was the least of the weather change, it was starting to drizzle, the grey cement getting darker as the rain became slowly stronger.  
  
''No! Stupid rain, it'll ruin my new white top.'' Tea gestured to herself, glaring at the droplets landing in front of the gang.   
  
''Here.'' Yami handed over his vest and Tea took it graciously, draping it over her shoulders.   
  
Tristan handed his coat over to Serenity and grabbed her hand, walking her home, under Joey's orders.   
  
Living in the opposite direction as the rest, Joey and Ryou, well Bakura now said their good byes and started down the long road.  
  
The drunks barely noticed the rain, falling down on them, finding it rather refreshing unlike everyone else who stuck up their noses at it.  
  
They walked in silence, focusing more on walking straight but that didn't last long for Joey. He mistepped and Bakura laughed at him when he almost fell face first onto the cement.   
  
''Problems?'' The evil Yami spoke too fast though and did the same, earning the same reaction from Joey.   
  
''Your drunk.'' He accused and Bakura glared at him.   
  
''Curse this human body.''  
  
''You think this-this is bad. Heh, wait till tomorrow morning. Ryou ain't gonna like you one-one bit.''   
  
''Wha- what about tomorrow?''   
  
They had the drunken walk mastered to perfection and now the speach was coming to them naturally.   
  
''Alcohol has some bad after effects.''  
  
''Such- as...?''   
  
''I guess you'll have to wait and see eh 'kura.''   
  
The silver-haired ancient spirit glared at the blonde, about to demand an answer to his question when he realised he had to turn off to get to his aibou's home. Joey continued on walking, merely waving over his shoulder at the fuming mad and drunk sadist.   
  
''Curse you Wheeler!''   
  
Those words, they sounded very familiar to Joey; only one person called him by his last name. He shivered and kept on walking as the rain slowly began to soak his white top.  
  
Out of all his friends, from the school he lived the furthest with his father, a subject he would rather keep personal. Hell, he'd prefer to duel against Kaiba and lose before talking about his pops.  
  
Speaking of Kaiba, the rich snob C.E.O of his own gaming corporation, Joey had to walk in front of his enemy's large mansion of a home to get to his own.   
  
As he walked along the tall stone wall, closing off the eldest brother's home, he knew it was his half way point.   
  
But at his current speed, it would take him longer to get home if he could still remember where to turn off. He dug his hands into his pockets as the rain's pitter patter increased. His messy blonde locks framed his face and his shirt began to cling to his body.   
  
Droplets ran down his face as he looked down, keeping his gaze on the ground as to not miss another step and end up with more bruises, like the fading one's his body held.   
  
A few cars passed by but he didn't pay any notice to them. He drowned out the noises around him, not noticing a car stop just up ahead.   
  
A door swung open, followed by an ebony umbrella, shielding it's owner by the rain. Behind him the door shut and the long sleek black vehicle started up again, disappearing into the night's obscurity.  
  
Finally looking up, Joey almost regretted doing so as the other boy spoke up.  
  
''I'd say you looked like a drowned rat but you're a mutt.''   
  
With a long black trench coat, framing his lean body, the only person to call Joey Wheeler a dog, Seto Kaiba smirked as the boy in question stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
God he's...he's-, Joey scolded himself mentally for even letting his mind wander or eyes roam over the fully clothed in black eldest Kaiba. He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts.   
  
''You even shake like a dog.'' Another insult filled the silent air, causing Joey to grind his teeth together instead of lashing out.   
  
Continuing to walk, he brushed by Kaiba, trying his best to just ignore the rich good looking snob.   
  
''Cat got your tongue pup?''   
  
It was easy to wind Joey Wheeler up, anyone with very little patience could do it without even breaking a sweat. Kaiba had mastered that art of antagonizing and instigating and it worked now as well.   
  
''No but I think I might just get rid of yours.'' He turned around and stomped back towards Kaiba with a look of anger in his eyes.   
  
Joey could let comments slip by him but never any from his gorgeous rival. Normally he said things only in good fun but now he was a bit wasted; it was the perfect time to let go of some things off his chest.  
  
''I'd like to see you try.''   
  
Standing face to face with Kaiba and underneath the umbrella, Joey growled as Seto sneered at him.   
  
''You know what Kaiba, your not worth it.''   
  
''Or are you just afraid?''   
  
Never backing down from a challenge, Kaiba knew Joey wouldn't just walk away now.   
  
''Pfft, you wish money bags. You're the last person I'd be afraid of. In fact, I'd say you were afraid of me.''   
  
He couldn't hold in it, no matter how hard he tried, the brunette just laughed, enough to make him drop his umbrella, leaving them both under the rain.  
  
''Your just a little pup, you can't even fend for yourself.'' Kaiba sobered up from his out burst.   
  
''When shove comes to push this pup pushes back so your wrong.''  
  
''Really?'' The C.E.O snickered at the error the blonde pup made. Though he became very curious as to how he could screw up such an old saying.  
  
Out of the blue, Joey did as he said and actually placed both his hands on the other teenager's shoulders and shoved him back against the cracked grey stone wall, surrounding his palace.  
  
Truly surprised, Kaiba mustered up a death glare, enough to kill anyone on the spot within a moments notice.   
  
The drunken Joey, unphased by the scowl merely walked up to him again.   
  
''Really.'' He leaned forward, emphasizing his word.   
  
Kaiba could smell the vodka off his breath and again was surprised that the mutt had been drinking. Probably at that dance, he thought to himself.   
  
No matter how much Joey wanted to pull away and just storm off with his point proven he couldn't. No matter how much Seto could make the anger in him rise and make his blood boil, he still couldn't fight temptation to just lean forward and and.…why think about it when he could just do it.   
  
Most kisses started off slowly. Both partner's eyes slowly close and almost shyly the lapse between their lips dissipated. But not everything begins romantically and Joey wasn't the sap kind of guy.   
  
His head tilted slightly and he roughly pressed his lips against the brunettes who did nothing but freeze. The drunken passion behind the kiss caused Joey's mind to go in and out of the darkness of passing out and he didn't even feel Kaiba's soft and wet hand snake around his neck.   
  
Retreat was forbidden now as the kiss became bruising and suffocating. Within his chest, Joey's heart was running the longest marathon known to mankind as Kaiba's was barely beating, frozen like everyone of his body parts except his swollen lips.   
  
Joey didn't pull back but merely broke the kiss, tilting slightly to one side. His ragged breathing beside Seto's ear caused the elder to shiver as his own deep breaths rang in Joey's ears.   
  
''What did you just-'' Chest against chest, the other's unregular heartbeat against their own, Seto barely managed words, let alone a full sentence.  
  
Swimming in dizziness, Joey leaned more against Kaiba, his hands still latched onto the boys black trench coat. He hand only now began to feel the slight movements of Kaiba's fingers on the back of his neck. Shivering from the cold and the comforting gliding of the wet fingers against his partially dry neck, the blonde swallowed hard, refusing the move.   
  
''Joey.'' Seto's free hand found it's way to the slim waist, finding room between their bodies and pressed his hand into the damp clothing.   
  
''No….'' He felt the push and shoved back, gripping more on his coat almost desperately.   
  
''Joey.'' Sounding more like a growl, deep and husky, the boy's name slipped once again from his throat.   
  
Joey pulled his face back from the other duelist shoulder and drunkenly kissed along the strong jaw bone.   
  
Involuntarily tilting his head upward, Seto exposed his neck, which Joey lost no time in indulging it with soft kisses.  
  
''Not….'' Another sentence lingered not finished as the trail of warmth found it's way back to a certain pair of sultry lips.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but respond to the passion behind the kiss being placed upon his lips, even if Joey wasn't in the best state of mind. His fingers curled around the white damp material clung to Joey's chest, pulling it upwards.   
  
Cold met hot, causing shivers to coarse through Joey's torso and upon his skin.  
  
''Not out….here'' Sounding more like a groan, as they broke apart, his blue eyes glanced around quickly before he grabbed the mutts hand and dragged him along, towards the mansion.  
  
The heating inside the house was inviting, unlike the actions of being dragged. Joey tried to awe and ouh at the enormous size but his gazing ended quickly as his eyes fluttered shut when he felt the other damp body against his again and those same tender lips.  
  
Slowly lacing his fingers with Seto's hand still holding his, he kissed back, his knees almost giving out as the contact deepened.   
  
In the back of his mind, Joey had always wondered if Seto would be a good kisser or what he'd taste like. Though he never thought his questions would be answered.   
  
At first as their mouths meshed together the flicks of their tongues was rough, the feeling of dominance overwhelming.   
  
As their lungs ached and begged for air the kisses fiery passion diminished to soft, gentle movements till they broke apart, eyes still firmly closed.   
  
''Upstairs.''   
  
Pulling away from the still slightly stunned blonde, he tugged on the twining of their hands and walked towards the spiral staircase.   
  
A shy feeling crept up on Joey as he realised where they were going. He had never been in the mansion, let alone in Kaiba's sanctuary before.   
  
After a few steps, Joey stalled, looking downward at his feet. As Seto lifted his chin up, looking curiously into the glazed brown depths, Joey could only smirk. He hadn't been rough or asked a demanding question but Seto actually looked like he cared. Something crossed through his blue orbs that Joey couldn't exactly put his finger on but he decided he'd put his lips back to where they were.   
  
''Pup.'' Seto had been pushed back into the wall, enjoying himself as his longing was put to ease with another kiss. ''My room.'' Those two simple words caused Joey's cheek to burn as a finger was pressed to his lips that he slyly nipped at.   
  
Every few steps, one would stop and assault the other, carefully going up a few more steps in the process till finally, Seto stopped with Joey pressed up against his back, nipping at his neck.   
  
The door came open slowly and the lights stayed off. Seto turned, circling his arms around Joey, bringing him inside before shutting the door with the force of himself on the puppy.  
  
Joey fought back though and when push came to shove, they ended up on the C.E.O's large bed with himself on top for a nice change. It seemed they both had something to prove but compromised as Seto sat up with Joey still comfortably straddling his waist.   
  
Their lips joined again, briefly as Joey left a path of kisses along the pale skin. His hands, audaciously began to tug off the black coat as he continued to suck at the flesh of Seto's neck.   
  
Kaiba took it a step further, ridding Joey of the clingy white material plastered to his skin. As the top came off slowly, Seto's hands lightly brushed against the bare skin of his back, sending shivers quivering through Joey.   
  
The shirt, no longer needed was dropped to the floor at his feet while his blue eyes wandered over the darker chest. Along with his eyes, was his index, trailing over dip and crease the body held. From his collar bone to his navel, Joey couldn't help but blush, his cheeks and bridge of his nose turning brightly crimson.  
  
As much as he wanted to stay, Joey began to stutter incoherent words, maundering about something unimportant that he should attend to.   
  
''Your not going anywhere.'' Pulling Joey downward to meet lips, he muffled any undignified protest.  
  
Trying to escape was now futile so Joey instead evened out the playing field. His hand nervously pulled up the hem of the black muscle top Seto was sporting as they explored the depths of each other's mouths.  
  
His hands slid up the new territory as the new piece of clothing joined the forming pile. He had always imagined the well sculpted chest in day dreams or reverie but he didn't expect nothing that phenomenal. It felt so foreign to touch the pale skin, a sensation completely knew to him.  
  
He looked up into the night ocean blue orbs, staring at him intently and he froze. A block of ice had nothing on him.   
  
Carefully reaching out, Seto brushed back a few blonde locks hiding the look in Joey's eyes. His hand slowly glided down the smooth skin on his cheek, caressing his neck gently.   
  
Joey had no idea Seto could be so nice even if on the inside he always knew there had to be a soft spot and who knew it was for some raggedy haired mutt.  
  
For someone who wasn't much a drinker, Joey was immensely enjoying himself, finally feeling comfortable in the situation. Sober, Joey wouldn't have dared to do this, or anything like it for that matter.   
  
They resumed where left off, sharing more brief and lusty kisses and leaving more sanguine mark on the hot surface of their skin.  
  
Words had been replaced by actions as they furthered themselves in their own longing desires.  
  
They stripped each other of clothing, as Joey fumbled with Seto's belt adorned with a silver buckle. Seto had been dauntless, taking off Joey's pants as if they were his own but did it slowly, sensually and featherly letting his fingers graze his skin.   
  
At first glance, Joey knew what he was doing, kissing was charted territory but as they progressed he slowed down, like a learner, trying everything once. His lips graced every inch of the breathtaking skin, unknowingly tantalizing the brunette.   
  
The same invitingly arousing sensation was given back at the same excruciating pace. Their breathing hitched in their throats, became deeper and less frequent.  
  
Only boxers remaining and Seto straddling Joey, he pulled the covers over their bodies and ensued with removing one of the last articles of clothing. He'd only hooked his index along the rim, looking upwards only to melt in a fondue of chocolate. Those big brown eyes, lost in ecstasy was all he needed as reassurance to continue.   
  
Time seemed to stand still, every second feeling like the longest eternity as their bodies united and rapture became mind numbing.  
  
The normal early riser, Kaiba hadn't followed his regular schedule that morning. No 8 am wake up call because it was now past the morning and into the debut of the afternoon.   
  
The first to stir and rise from the slumber was Joey. His eyes fluttered open as he groaned slightly from the thumping feeling in his head and sore feelings from his body. He hadn't yet noticed the presence of another body with an arm thrown around his waistline yet.   
  
He was more busy with the fact that he wasn't in his room, which was obviously clear to him and probably not even in his own house.   
  
Panic washed over him like the ocean on the sandy beach as he propped himself on his elbow, finally realising the presence of a hand just below his navel where the blanket ended. He blinked which did nothing and slowly turned his head around, ignoring the throbbing pain of a hangover in formation.   
  
His jaw could almost hit the floor as his eyes landed upon the brown messy hair upon the rich velvety blue thick mass of feathers.   
  
''Holy fuck.'' Joey cursed, then again before pushing himself out of the embrace and unfortunately right onto the floor.   
  
The top silky sheet blanket fell with him and he quickly covered himself in it since his clothes weren't visible. The loud thud caused the other sleeper to spring up, looking down at the blonde, sprawled out on the floor.   
  
''What are you doing down there?''   
  
Different shading of red, from it's palest to it's deepest colour coursed through Joey's face as he stammered for words.   
  
''What am -I- doing here? And why am I naked?'' The last sentence was quieted down from a loud yell to a barely audible whisper.  
  
''You- don't remember last night?''   
  
Before Joey could nod, like every hangover, his memories came flooding back to his mind. His head ache worsened but that was the least of his worries in his current situation.  
  
  
  
''Oh god. We did- You and I- last night.'' He was truly at a loss of words which was a rare occasion worthy of a kodak picture if he hadn't been basically naked.  
  
''Sober regrets?'' A small amount of hesitation rang through Seto's words.   
  
Even if he was embarrassed that he came onto Seto, drunk and not sane like he'd have liked it to be, Joey wasn't going to complain.   
  
''No.''   
  
''Then get back up here.''  
  
The blonde crawled back into the big bed, trying to act confident even if his body betrayed him, quivering slightly. Wouldn't you be if you woke up in bed with someone who happened to be hot through your eyes but was a sworn enemy?   
  
''I was sure you'd have kicked my ass last night.'' Wrapping the blanket around his waist, Joey sat up in the bed, knees drawn to his chest.  
  
Seto's hand placed itself upon his own, twining their fingers last they had done previously.   
  
''Why miss out on so much fun?''   
  
Joey grinned and let out a small chuckle. He looked down at Kaiba, looking up at him and felt that same temptation to place a kiss upon his lips. He was still confused as to why his new lover was acting so calmly about everything but he'd find his answers after he got dessert from the main course last night.  
  
Seto leaned up, taking the initiative as just as they were barely a breath away an intrusion made itself known.   
  
''Big brother I was just coming to check on... Why in the world is JOEY WHEELER in -your- bed?'' If innocence had a name then, Mokuba would be highly appropriate.   
  
As for Joey, he found himself on the floor again and Kaiba knew how it felt to almost die of blushing.  
  
That was -long- I didn't expect to go over 3000 words and look at that. I think it's my longest one chapter fic.   
  
So...*nervous smile* How was it? Ooc? Improvements? Is it safe to do another J/S fic? Am I still a good writer?   
  
Review...please? *Big Ryou bambi eyes*  
  
Constructive help is appreciated. 


End file.
